


Are You Afraid of the Dark

by ditsidits



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Idiots, M/M, collegeAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditsidits/pseuds/ditsidits
Summary: Yifan is running to the light. Junmyeon is running for his life.





	

Junmyeon looked around and yawned. He was currently in the library, preparing for his final examinations next week. He was feeling so tired, he had been staying here for five hours now, and his entire body, his stomach the most, was already complaining. His friends, Jongdae and Yixing already went home an hour ago and right now, it was only him, the school jock, Oh Sehun, and the foreign exchange student, Huang Zitao.

There was nothing more he wanted to do than go home, eat his probably already-cold dinner, and sleep. He looked at his watch and decided to stop, then he gathered his things and was about to return the books he used when the librarian, Minseok, told him to just leave it there and he'll be the one to put them back. He thanked the latter with a smile, then he headed towards the library's entrance.

It was an impossibly cold night and Junmyeon hated being cold. He made a dash from the school gate to the waiting shed and searched around in his backpack for anything that might help him from the cold. He finds a red scarf knitted for him by his housemate, Kyungsoo, and figures that it will do. He wears the scarf around his neck, slings his backpack and starts his walk to their aparment. It's a fifteen-minute walk and Junmyeon usually doesn't mind walking as it calms him down but right now, as he is all alone and the lights on the way to his house are broken, the street looks dark and ominous and he wishes now that he had accepted Chanyeol's offer of waiting for him.

He very much wants to run all the way to his house but there is this one house near their aparment block that is guarded by three vicious and loud dogs and he's scared by them. So, very calmly, he starts to walk and tries to imagine things that make him happy. His Pokemon cards, his bulbasaur stuff toys, his star wars legos, and socks.

 

_Pokemon, bulbasaur, star wars legos and socks._

 

_Pokemon, bulbasaur, star wars legos and socks._

 

_Pokemon, bulbasaur, star wars legos and socks._

 

Junmyeon repeats it in his mind like a mantra, and he almost passes the street with the broken streetlights when he hears footsteps approaching him. He looks back and sees a tall and imposing figure, running towards him and Junmyeon can't make out his face because the guy was on the dark side, running towards him. Junmyeon starts to panic, and starts to imagine horrible scenarios, one of which the guy slicing him up and wearing his skin, so he starts chanting loudly and power walking at the same time.

"Pokemon, Bulbasaur, Star Wars legos and socks!"

He was hyperventilating and he hears the man coming so close now and he wants to run, but Junmyeon's about to pass by the house with three vicious dogs, and he panics and with eyes shut, he faces the man, now advancing closer to him and shouts, "I have a weapon!" while holding his ruler.

The man raises his hand in surrender and looks at Junmyeon weirdly. "I'm not gonna do anything to you." He says slowly, arms still in the air, and if he's not in this situation right now, he might've laughed at the other's face.

"Then why were you running towards me?" Junmyeon questions, ruler pointed at a higher angle since the other guy is a head taller than him.

Said man shifts his gaze and mumbles something. "Imafraidofthedark."

"I'm sorry what?" Junmyeon asks, hands lowered now as he tries to understand the tall male's words.

"I said I'm afraid of the dark!" The other repeats, clearly and loudly now and is that a small blush on his cheek?

"O-oh! I'm sorry, I thought you were a scary guy who's gonna slice me up and wear my skin." Junmyeon says, a relieved expression on his face.

The man looks at him, "You can drop your ruler now, maybe?"

"Oh, sorry. Haha." Junmyeon shoves his ruler to his backpack and smiles. "I'm Kim Junmyeon, by the way. Literature, 3rd year."

The other man removes his hoodie and holds out his hand. "Wu Yifan, 3rd year, Architecture."

Junmyeon raises his head and looks at Yifan properly, and holy goose! It's really the man of his wet dreams, Wu Yifan, the university's hot, snob, basketball captain.

"Uhh...Thank you for calling me hot?" Yifan says, blushing. 

Junmyeon's eyes nearly pop out at the realization that he just blurted his secret crush. Yifan clears his throat and smiles at him. "If it's any consolation, I think you're really cute."

Junmyeon feels very hot and right now all he wants to do is take off his coat and probably Yifan's too and then make-out with the man.

"I think taking you out would be proper before we make-out?" Yifan says, voice full of mirth.

Seriously, Junmyeon thinks, hands clamped at his mouth. He chuckles dryly and fiddles with his scarf.

They stand facing each other, neither one looking at the other's face when Yifan clears his throat. "So, really, would you like to get coffee sometime?"

Junmyeon clears his throat and tries to control his face. "Yes, but not right now, I really need to go home and sleep." He smiles at Yifan and thinks how lucky he must be to be given a chance like this.

"Okay, I can just call you." 

They were now in front of Junmyeon's apartment building and he looks at the tall male and is about to say goodbye when he sees Yifan getting his phone. He types out his number, and Yifan does the same, both males having smiles on their lips.

Junmyeon says goodbye and enters his apartment building and Yifan starts walking to his apartment building in front of Junmyeon's. He was about to enter the elevator when he remembers,

"Slice him up?! Wear his skin?!"


End file.
